Dreamsky Splatter
Princess Dreamsky Splatter '''is the central protagonist of the The Lost Pony series which is a small alternative universe to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Dreamsky wakes up in a dark cave, unknown to her surroundings and utterly confused. Something inside of her knows that something is wrong and she isn’t suppose to be there. She is alone but ventured out of the cave after facing head to head with a dragon. She starts to slowly remember thins about herself, before ending up by a town. Dreamsky asks the locals which town she is — which none of them respond until she stumbles upon a Female with a primarily purple mane, Twilight Sparkle. Seeing that Dreamsky is an alicorn, Twilight is confused about who this girl is and ''how ''she is one. But she then figures out after brief conversation Dreamsky is the last surviving pony of the Dream Light kingdom and apart of the Royal Family. At the beginning of the adventure; Dreamsky is seen to be a cheerful, caring and nice person to everyone them. But she is also is seen to be intelligent, stubborn and determined, setting her mind to figuring out her origins. Dreamsky stays remotely humble even if she is a princess. Even coming face to face with Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, who she doesn’t yet know are related to her, she keeps a good front and tries to stay polite. History The First Season TBA..... The Second Season TBA...... The Third Season TBA...... Personality Main Traits Dreamsky is the youngest of her aiblings and as that more immature. When the series begins, Dreamsky was quite reckless and didn’t think much about the consequences of her actions. She acted rashly and always went with her immediate feelings. Dreamsky is a very feeling type of person who is cheerful, caring and wants everyone to be happy. She will do anything to figure out her heritage and get to the mystery of her people. Dreamsky’s determination is admired by her family as well as her friends around her. She’s stubborn and gets a little spoiled sometimes as she never grew up in an area outside of the castle. So many times she finds herself accidentally judging Applejack without fully it. Dreamsky can be ungrateful sometimes as part of her spoiled past, she can’t see all the troubles people have to help her sometimes and it’s vividly annoying to all of her friends. Dreamsky is honest and humble, never wantinf to hype herself up to be all that. She doesn’t like lying to people even though it’s hard to stay honest all of the time, wanting to lie and not tell the truth. But she always does as a mini Applejack always appears on her shoulder and lectures her about it. Relationships Family Immediate Family Dreamsky's father and mother's name are '''King Lunar Limerick and Queen Crystal Nightingale respectively. King Lunar has a dark brown coat with light brown spots, his son Sonny looks the most like him. He has hazel eyes a mix of purple, gold, pink and green. He has a flowy Blue and Brown mane. Queen Crystal has a tannish coat that is more closer to white and sandy blonde curly mane. She has dark orange almost blood red eyes. They are the rulers over the Dream Light kingdom. King Sundown (his elder brother) died after a unfortunate attack against the Dream Light Empire. Prince Lunar took over the spot and became the King of the Dream Light Empire. After his death King Lunar declared war on the Darkest Empire of the ancient history of Equestria, that being Deathrone. Crystal Nightingale was a wonderful opera singer that King Lunar fell in love with. He took her has her queen. Crystal Nightingale became Queen Crystal of the Dream Light Empire. Dreamsky gets her love for books, singing and art from her mother — she then gets her love for writing through her Father. Siblings Dreamsky has three older siblings being the youngest of the Royal Family. Princess Violet Storm. Violet Storm is the more mature of the Royal Family. She has a light purple coat and a deep indigo colored mane. She has light purple colored eyes. Princess Violet Storm is the first one to appear back after Dreamsky saves her. Prince Sonnet 'Sonny' Writeful is the second oldest of the siblings and more playful towards Dreamsky, often laughing with her and making jokes. Sonny Writeful is always seen making things for his series of books. He has a light tan coat with a sandy brown mane, he is often seen wearing royal clothes. He has golden colored eyes. Rarity has a crush on him. He is featured in the Second Season. Prince Star Leap is the third youngest and closer to Dreamsky's age. They save him in the Third Season. Star Leap has a white coat with purple patches that colors of the galaxy and a straight black colored mane with blue and deep purple highlights. Star Leap is the most interested in astrology and the alignment of the stars and is the closest to Princess Luna the most of the two princesses. Star Leap is the more shy and quiet of the siblings, but Dreamsky teases him. = Extended Family Dreamsky's complete family is a line of royals with her and Flurry Heart being the youngest of the family. Her aunt's on her father's side are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Her deceased until is the elder brother of Princess Luna and King Lunar but younger brother of Princess Celestia, King Sundown. Dreamsky doesn't know her origins and that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are her aunts but finds out upon meeting them after seeing them with Twilight Sparkle. Dreamsky is honorary cousins with Princess Cadence, because she is Celestia's niece, and Flurry Heart's godmother/second degree niece. She and Shining Armor have no relation expect for being Cousins-In-Law. It gets complicated with Shining Armor's side of the family but Twilight likes to refer to Dreamsky as part of her family anyways with her relation to Cadence. Category:Alicorn Category:Future Character